


Slender man is coming

by darkoraclegirl



Category: Slender (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Reasons to do more research, Slender Man - Freeform, Tony's (not) so great Halloween idea, Will they surviver?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkoraclegirl/pseuds/darkoraclegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves his four daughters like you wouldn't believe. He embraces things like ghosts and demons just because two of his girls believe and love them. So every Halloween must be special and better then the last one. But after so many years he's running out of things to take them to. Until he learns about Slender man. The perfect thing to spend Halloween hunting. He even talks some of the team into joining them. But things take a very bad turn when his youngest daughter tells him just what he has done. Now Slender man is after them and their only hope is to find the pages scattered around the dark forest before they are all captured.</p><p>This was inspired by DarkFoxKirin's Lost in Slender woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start to a deadly Halloween night

**This is my vary first Slender man story. So any feed back you can give me will go a long way to improving it in time. I own nothing expect Kage, Sara, Alice, and Tara in this story**. **I hope you** **enjoy the story and I will try my best to get a new chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Also please note that my knowledge of Slender man is based on live streams of the game, YouTube videos of people playing it, Wiki, and google images. So if I mess up some where I am sorry. Though I have read that Slender man has no real set rules when it comes to his fiction so that is why I may have messed up. If you have suggestions as to how to improve (as I am not a horror writer) then please leave a comment and the story may get better.**

* * *

 

 

The team had been shocked to learn that Tony was a father. A father to four identical girls of 23 years old. The girls in order, from oldest to youngest are: Kage, Sara, Alice, and Tara. Each daughter has the same dark brown hair as they father. Kage keeps her hair in a pixie cut. Sara let's her's hang down to her jaw line. Alice keeps her down to her mid back. And Tara likes to have her's to her shoulders. They all have their dad's tanned complexion but their mother's light green eyes. Their mother died when the girls were 14 years old. Her last wish was for her daughters to, at least meet their father once. Tony had agreed when she'd called to meet the girls. He remembered their mother well. The one woman in the world, other then Pepper who didn't care about his reputation or his fortune. Hell Samantha had made him work to earn her attention but turned down any gifts he sent her. He had spent a few years playing the romantic school boy before he'd finally been able to take her to his bed. But when she fell pregnant she had left him. Samantha had tried to talk to him about having a family and marriage but Tony had shot down the idea of kids. So Samantha left, ran into her high school crush and the two ended up married in time for the birth of Tony's daughters. But when Tony saw his daughters gathered round their mother's hospital bed he knew he couldn't let them go a second time.  He took them in when Samantha died, even paid to ensure that she was buried next to her husband. It was tough for Tony to adjust to have four teens in his life and they weren't impressed with him for a long time. But slowly (very slowly if you ask Tony) they started to get use to each other. Now a days if you mess with one person in the family the others take their revenge for that person.

Yep everyone had been shocked to meet all four of Tony's daughters as well as see just how good of a father Tony is to them. Pietro even started dating Sara after he'd been on the team for a year. They were also surprised to learn that, since Alice and Tara loved the supernatural Tony always booked haunted tours for the family to go on every Halloween. That Tony had arranged meetings between ghost and demon experts for his daughters on their birthday. Tony even had ghost hunting gear that he was trying to improve. Yes, a big shock to the team. But they got use to the idea and the girls started to count each team member as family (not counting Pietro cause that would be weird).

 

Halloween was coming up fast and Tony had no idea where to take his daughters. They'd been to all the famous places already and the ones remaining looked faked. He refused to take his family to some cheep scare house. He wanted something real and good. Something to top all other places. Problem was he had used up all those places already and thus was stuck with the lamest ones.

"Wonder if I could create ghost." Tony mumbled before a strange pop up appeared on his screen. Why was this strange? Because Tony had pup ups block since they first started appear on his computer. He was about to send it away when he saw what it said. "Slender man?" Reading the pop up more Tony learn of a forest where the mysterious creature known as Slender man appears and abducts people. Opening a new page Tony learn of the number of disappearances over the years credited to Slender man and how very few people ever escape to tell the tale after a brush with Slender man. A grin appeared on Tony's face as he clicked the link and got the location. "They are going to love this."

 

 

Tara was relaxing in her room with her sisters. The four of them were trying to learn some of the dance moves performed by Vocaloid. They would later deny breaking down in a pillow fight over which male Vocaloid is cuter. As the girls were taking a break Tony walked in with a huge grin.

"Hi dad!" They all greeted him.

Tony looked at the large flat screen. "Vocaloid again? I would've thought you girls would be experts on everything to do with them." Tony then shook his head. "But enough about that. Your wonderful and awesome father has found the perfect Halloween trip for this year."

Alice began bouncing in excitement. "Where are we going this year?"

"Nope, not telling you. I'm keeping this one a secret till we get there. And with luck the rest of the team will join us." Tony was so looking forward to this trip. It looked so good and he knew the girls would love it.

"Oh. Pietro and Wanda can't come with us. They are going to visit their parents graves and spend sometime together back in their home country." Sara sighed. She didn't want to see him leave but she understood why he was doing it. After all she and her sisters go to visit their dead family members at least once a year.

"Well that rules them out." Tony nodded.

"And Bruce doesn't like going to haunted areas because he's never learned how to keep his cool when surrounded by energies like that. Don't want to have to try to keep the Hulk under control the whole night." Kage added.

Tony hung his head. He'd really wanted to bring Bruce along but given what Kage just told him as well as how Bruce had a dislike of dark forests he couldn't really expect the guy to say yes. "Alright then. Well I go ask whoever is left to ask and see what they all say." Tony then turned and left.

"I wonder where dad's taking us this year." Sara wondered out loud.

"He looked really excited. Has to be some place really scary." Tara commented.

 

 

"Come on guys!" Tony was just about whining at this point. "You guys are pretty much family to them and I know they would love it if you joined us this year."

"And do what? Wander around a haunted forest? No. I've spent enough time in dark woods, thank you." Clint said as he strummed a few notes on his guitar. That had been a surprise for Tony. Clint playing guitar.

"I think it might not be too bad. After all we face real threats everyday. A haunted forest is really all in the mind." Natasha admitted. Truth be told she was a supernatural fan just like Tony's daughters.

Bucky chuckled. "Remember the stories we grew up with Steve. Now those were ghosts. I bet this forest is nothing more then some animals in the dark."

Steve shook his head. "If I go it will only be so that the girls have an adult to keep them safe."

"Hey! What am I then?" Tony asked, slightly offended.

"An over grown kid." Clint answered.

"Ah! Ok then." Tony nodded with a grin.

The team laughed at that.

"So what's the story with this forest." Clint asked. He was going to go, he just wanted to put up a little fight for show.

"Not telling anyone till we entered the forest. I think that will make it more fun." Tony smirked.

"And what are we bringing? Your ghost gear?" Natasha asked.

"Nope. All we are using are cameras and flashlights." Tony answered.

The team, or rather the ones going looked at each other nervously.

"A camera and flashlight? Tony, this is starting to sound dangerous. What if one of us gets hurt?" Steve asks.

Tony rolled his eyes. "We are keeping our phones. I'm not that crazy."

"When will this adventure begin?" Thor asked.

"We are leaving on the 27th and entering the forest on the 31fst." Tony answered.

Thor suddenly looked sadden. "I fear I can not join you. I promised Jane to go with her to Darcy's party on that day."

Tony sighed. "Well we'll show you the videos when we get back."

So the crew for the trip would be Tony, his daughters, Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky. Vision couldn't come because he would be aiding the other heroes of the city to keep the world safe. Rhodey had learned not to go to a haunted anything with Tony after the hell he got and Sam had no interest with ghosts. Still, 9 people wandering through a haunted forest sounded pretty good to Tony.

 

 

 

It was time. The group was now standing at the edge of the forest with their flashlights and cameras. Steve had insisted that the team take a bag of snacks and water bottles as well as brush up on what is safe to eat in a forest and what wasn't. So the weeks leading up to the trip the group went through some survival training. But now they were here. Looking at a moon lite forest that some how looked like it absorbed light, making the place appear darker.

"So. What's in there?" Clint asked.

Tony smirked. "Let's find out." He then ran into the forest with the group chasing after him, his daughters laughing, Steve telling Tony he shouldn't run in the dark, Bucky smiling at how amusing this was turning out to be, Natasha wondered if Tony did know what was in the forest (which she was impressed he'd managed to keep the location as well as the creature they might find a secret from her), and Clint was wondering what that strange man in the distance was doing out that late.

 

Ten minutes in and the group had long since gotten sick of the drums that started after the first three minutes.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Bucky asked.

"Maybe some Native Americas are in the forest for some sort of tradition?" Sara suggested. Though she knew it was unlikely as the drums never got any louder or fainter.

"Or Tony is messing with us and there are hidden speakers." Natasha suggested.

Tony didn't bother responding to that. He was more interested in the piece of paper attached to a tree. "Look at that."

The group walked over and examined the find. On the paper was a quick drawing of a tree and a black clad, faceless man with long arms and the word "Follows" written down the side of the page.

Tony took the paper off the tree. "Wonder if it goes with the other page I found."

Tara suddenly went pale. "Other page? What other page?"

Tony put his flashlight under his arm and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. This one had a slightly better picture of the faceless man on it with the word "no" repeated around it.

Tara gasped at the site of the page. "Dad, how soon after taking the first page did the drums start?"

Tony thought on it. "A few seconds to a minute maybe? What's the big deal?"

Tara quickly turned around and scanned the area with her camera and flashlight before facing him again. "You brought us to Slender man's forest!" She was clearly scared.

"Well yeah. I thought you'd be happy." Tony didn't get what the problem is.

"Did you do any research?" Tara asked.

"Well yeah. I looked him up on wiki." Tony admitted. He'd been more interested in being surprised by the forest then actually knowing the story behind it.

"You wikied Slender man!?" Tara couldn't believe him.

"Alright Tara, why don't you tell us what you know." Steve suggested.

Tara took a breath before answering. "No one knows just when the first Slender man sighting took place or even what he is. Some believe he may be a suicide spirit, or some form of demon. Whatever he is barely anything is truly known about him. He takes people and they are never seen again. Some say he has tentacles rather then arms while others say he has both. He likes to play with his victims. Pages are placed up in random places and waits for his victim to take the first one. Then comes the drums to signal to the victim that they are being hunted. I've spoken to the few who have been able to escape and they all say the same things. If you find a page, do not take it. If you take one page you must find the others, because that is your only hope to survive. If you see Slender man, run the other way."

"How many pages are there?" Clint asked, not sure if he believed this was real.

"Eight. There are six more to find if we want to get out of here alive." Tara answered.

"Or we just double back and leave now." Steve suggested.

Tara laughed. "Slender man won't allow that. He can bend the forest to make it seem like it never ends. You can walk in circles all night and never find your way out."

"What if we wait till daylight?" Bucky suggested.

"Slender man will get us before then. Also if Slender man gets close you could start to experience Slender sickness. Which is a rapid on set of paranioa, nightmares and delusions accompanied by nose bleeds. We should stick together. Slender man will have some trouble taking us if we are watching out for each other." Tara answered.

"How do we know if he's near without this sickness?" Steve asked.

"The cameras. When Slender man appears on camera the picture goes static. So if that happens then you have to run." Tara answered.

"Please tell me you made this whole thing up." Sara begged.

Tara shook her head. "Sorry Sara, but this is real."

All eyes turned to Tony.

"Opps?" Tony mumbled.

"Alright, we know what we have to do. Let's just find these six pages and get out of here." Steve said, using his Captain America tone.


	2. Searching for the next page

It'd been an hour since they entered the forest and already the group was jumping at shadows. Tara was clinging to her father in pure fear, as she had been afraid of Slender man after learning of him and having many nightmares about him. Steve was leading the ground, keeping an eye out for signs of a black suit and pale faceless man, Natasha was scanning the left side of the forest as the group walked while Clint scanned the right, Bucky was bringing up the rear and often glancing behind them to ensure Slender man couldn't sneak up on them. Tony was behind Steve, trying to work out just how he had let this happen. He should've known the pop up was a trap the second he saw it. Sara, Alice, and Kage were huddled together behind Tony and Tara and were keeping a hold of each other's hands to ensure nothing happened to each other.

Bucky had just turned around to check on the group when he stopped dead. "Where's Clint?"

Everyone turned and found that Clint had vanished.

"Slender man must've taken him. We're doomed!" Tara sobbed as she hid her face in her father's chest.

"No we're not. We'll find those pages and get Legolas back." Tony promised. Thought he had no idea how they would. They'd been searching for just under an hour for the pages in what should've been a small forest but they had yet to even glimpse the edge of the forest.

"How? No one knows what Slender man does with his victims because there's no bodies and no one ever escapes him once he has them." Tara asked.

"We'll escape this place Tara. Maybe when we get out we could ask Thor if Asgard knows anything about Slender man." Kage suggested.

"And Doctor Strange might be able to find Clint. Or he could have some record of Slender man." Alice suggested.

"Alright everyone move in closer and keep a hold of the person near you. If we all hold on to each other we'll be able to keep each other safe if Slender man grabs us." Steve ordered.

The group moved to stand closer and each took hold of someone until they were all more or less connected.

"Running looked good now." Tony said suddenly as he spotted a very tall, thin man in a black suit and red tie with no face on his pale bald head.

Tara screamed when she saw Slender man and the group ran the opposite way he was coming. They ran past countless trees as well as an old truck that had seen better days. The group had to turn quickly a few times as they caught site of Slender man. It wasn't till they slipped while running down a hill did Slender man disappear.

"What the hell?" Tony groaned as he carefully moved Tara and Alice off him before he sat up. "There's only one Slender man right?" He asked Tara.

"God I hope so." Tara said while panting. "Slender man supposedly can teleport."

"That's just great!" Bucky growled. He was really annoyed now and wanted to get back to the tower.

Sara stood and looked over everyone. Then she looked again before gasping. "Steve's missing!"

That had everyone on high alert and feeling really scared.

"If Slender man could take someone like him," Natasha left the sentence unfinished. Not that she needed to finish it.

"Let's just find those pages. Whatever happens we have to find the remaining pages if we want this to stop." Kage reminded them.

The group started moving again. The uneasy of losing two people and the fear of losing more a constant thought in their minds.

 

 

At the top of the hill a figure in a black suit and red tie watched the reminding members of the group walked off into another area of the forest. The figure then turned to Steve and, after placing a hand on his shoulder lead him away from the hill. Steve said nothing, didn't struggle as he went with the figure. His eyes were glazed as if he was under a spell.

 

 

They'd finally found another page. The words "Don't look... Or it takes you" was written on it with a small drawing of Slender man at the bottom corner.

"If we don't look we won't know where to run." Sara pointed out.

"Whatever. We've got three pages now. Just five more till we're free." Bucky said, brushing off what the paper said.

"We still need to find Clint and Steve." Natasha reminded.

"There's no way to know if we can find them. No one knows what Slender man does with his victims or where he takes them." Tara reminded.

"So then for all we know they could be in some other dimension? Great!" Tony really wished he'd looked more into Slender man before setting up the trip.

Alice shook her head. "This is getting us no where. We have to move to find the pages, so let's move!"

No one argued about that. They started moving again, not bothering to hold on to each other as it was already proven useless as all Slender man had to do was chase them towards a hill and let gravity do the rest.

"After this I am sticking with Halloween parties for this family." Tony mumbled.

"Only if we get out of this." Natasha commented.

It was no secret that Tony was the one being blamed for what was happening.

"Less talk more searching." Bucky ordered.

"If we split up we could find the pages faster." Kage suggested.

"No! You don't split up when Slender man is after you. He can get you faster if you're alone." Tara warned.

"Doesn't seem to make a difference if we're alone or together as he's still getting us." Bucky pointed out.

Tony turned to him with a glare. "At least we know who's missing this way. If we split up then we'd have no way of knowing who hadn't been taken and there for we'd be in more of a panic."

"We're already in a panic Stark!" Bucky growled.

"Stop it!" Sara shouted, making both Tony and Bucky jump. "Dad has a point about being more panicked because we don't know who is missing and who isn't." Sara then turned to Bucky. "Also, if one of us did find a page while we were apart how would the others know? We can't communicate with each other over distances so we would all continue searching for pages that the others most likely already found. And what about when Slender man gets those people who've already found pages? I don't think those pages go right back to where they had been."

She had a point. They needed to find all the pages and they couldn't risk losing any pages if someone got lost.

"Right. You're right. I'm sorry." Bucky sighed.

"This place is making us go crazy from fear. We better hurry and find the rest of them before we're at each other's throats." Natasha then took the lead of the group.

As Tara was walking with her face pressed again her father's shoulder she glanced back the way they came and saw Slender man standing there. She continued to watch him, watching them until Slender man was swallowed up by the darkness. Tara said nothing about what she had seen. Just turned her face so she could see where they going, a slight twitch at the edge of her lips.


	3. There's more in the forest then Slender man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worst for the group as the search for the pages and missing friends and end up separated. And then there's the two new figures that seem to be hunting them. Will they escape Slender man and his partners?

Sara was gone. A momentary lapse in focus as she was gone. Leaving Tony, Tara, Kage, Alice, Natasha and Bucky to find the pages. Problem was they were all getting tired of walking and running but couldn't stop for long because Slender man would appear.

"Ugh! I wanna go to bed." Kage groaned.

"Just five more pages and then we can leave" Natasha reminded her.

The group came upon a building and looked to each other. It was clearly going to be dangerous going in as they would have limited space to run if Slender man turned up. And turn up he would, as with every page they find Slender man tries more to get them.

 

"Well, we don't have a choice but to go in." Bucky sighed before the group headed in.

There were many dead end passage ways, knocked over chairs, and every noise had the team jumping out of their skin.

 

"Damn! There's nothing in here. We've wasted time here for nothing!" Bucky growled.

"Alright let's get out of here and move quickly." Natasha sighed.

The group turned to go out the way they could but found Slender man right behind them.

"RUN!" Kage shouted.

They didn't need to be told what to do as everyone had started running before she had even opened her mouth. They bolted out the nearest door. But once outside the group ended up separeted. Tony was with Tara, Kage with Natasha, and Alice with Bucky.

 

 

"Well this is pefect." Kage groaned when she noticed what had happened.

"This isn't good. Tony has the pages in his pocket and if we need all the pages together then we have to fine him." Natasha said.

"I swear if Slender man has hurt my sisters I will rip him apart." Kage growled.

"Hey!" Natasha snapped. "Focus. We need to find those pages and the others quickly."

Kage nodded and walked with her.

 

 

Tara was in a panic. Everyone was gone and her flashlight was dead.

"Hey, calm down kiddo." Tony said as he took hold of her hand. "It's ok kiddo. I'm still here."

Tara took several breaths before nodding. "S-sorry dad."

"It's ok kiddo." Tony hugged her. "We'll find everyone and get out of here. I promise."

Tara nodded.

Tony pulled away. "Ok. We need to find the pages, the others will be looking for them as well so there's a chance we will find them."

"Ok dad." Tara agreed.

Tony looked behind Tara before grabbing her and running.

Slender man had been behind Tara a few feet away.

They ran for several minutes before they were too tired to run any more. They leaned against a tree and Tara pulled out a water bottle, sharing it with her father.

"That was way too close." Tony commented.

Tara nodded, even though she hadn't seen anything. "We just have to find five pages."

Tony nodded and took her hand. Together they walked through the forest, searching for pages and any signs of flashlights that would mean the others were near by.

 

 

Alice stayed close to Bucky as the two walked through the forest.

"How could we have been separated?" Bucky asked himself.

"Well Slender man does have some powers that let him make a forest seem bigger on the inside when in fact your circling it." Alice suggested.

"I'm truly going to kill your father when we get out of this." Bucky warned.

Alice smiled and chuckled. "Get in line. I'm sure the rest of the group has plans for his torture and death."

Bucky frowned at her. "How are you so calm and happy right now? Why aren't you worried like everyone else?" Alice had always been strange to him. She had this doll with her all the time that looked just like her but with a gothic look to it that she called Black Alice. Even now she carried the doll with her.

"Oh I am worried. I just don't let it get to me. I believe everything will be ok." Alice answered as she lifted the doll to her face and rubbed her cheek against it's cheek.

Bucky raised a brow but shrugged and continued walking. Truth be told Alice and her doll creeped him out. He never should've let Tony make him watch Annabelle.

Alice giggled silently to herself, making sure Bucky couldn't hear her as she looked over her shoulder and saw Slender man. She then caught up to Bucky and took his hand.

 

 

Natasha and Kage had found an old factory and began searching for pages. That was also when Natasha began to hear running.

"Someone must be in here with us." Natasha said and made to call out.

"Oh no!" Kage breathed, looking like she just remembered something.

Natasha frowned. "What's wrong?"

"When Tara told me about Slender man after she learned of him she told me that there are two figures with him. A little boy and a woman. The woman is said to always be running and just like Slender man no one knows what she does to you." Kage answered.

Natasha frowned. "Any idea how we keep her away, or should we just treat her like Slender man?"

Kage thought for a moment before nodding. "Tara said that if you focus the beam from your flashlight at her face she'll stop running."

Natasha nodded. "Alright then. Let's go."

The two walked around in silence, listening to the sound of running in case it got closer. They got lucky and found a page in one of the rooms. But then, from the cat walk they caught sight of a hooded running figure. She appeared to be white with traces of black here and there. The figure stopped running and turned their face to look up at them.

"Shit." Natasha breathed just seconds before the figure ran to the stairs that would take them up to the cat walk they were on.

They both took off running, every now and then they would turn around and shine their lights at it's eyes, hearing it shriek as it backed away a few steps.

 

 

Alice stopped dead and looked around. Bucky noticed and stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked.

Alice looked at her doll before clutching it tight to her. "The little boy is out."

That worried Bucky. "What little boy?"

"The little boy that Slender man took. The one that now helps him. Charlie." Alice answered

Bucky didn't want to believe there was another creature in the forest but he knew there was a chance there was. "Stay close Alice." He ordered.

Alice nodded and fell in step with him as they walked.

For a while they saw nothing. There was no signs of anything or one. Neither said anything for a while as they walked, looking for pages and everyone. Bucky noticed that Alice didn't really seemed bothered by anything. It was like she was in a different world then him. But then Bucky remembered what Tara had said about the Slender sickness and wondered if maybe Alice was suffering from it.

"Black Alice saids we should got that way." Alice said as she started walking to the left of the direction they had been heading.

"Alice get back here!" Bucky called before following her.


	4. What's going on?

Bucky had been stuck following Alice as she made her way through the forest. For a moment Bucky thought he had seen a flashlight but chalked it up to a reflection of the moon or something.  He'd heard what sounded like a child yell but Alice had said there was a little boy named Charlie working with Slender [man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4958338/chapters/11404114#). Either way he had no intentions of finding that child.

"Alice we should stick to the path." Bucky called.

"Black Alice saids to keep going. Charlie is on the path." Alice said.

Bucky raised a brow at that but didn't argue with her. He just wanted to find everyone and get out of the forest.

"Black Alice also saids that Slender man wants to add you to his collection." Alice said suddenly.

Bucky stopped dead. "Has Black Alice been telling you who Slender man wants to collect this whole time?"

Alice stopped and turned to him with a creepy smile. "Maybe."

Well that confirmed to Bucky that there was something wrong with Alice. He just had to hope that he could get her out of there before something made her attack him.

 

 

Natasha and Kage had escaped the factory and the female figure. They'd had a few [close](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4958338/chapters/11404114#) calls with the figure but had managed in the end to get away.

"That was close." Kage sighed as she kicked a rock out of her way.

Natasha agreed. "At least it's over now." Natasha noticed that they were on a hill over looking part of the forest and she could see flashlights in the distance. "Wait. Four of those are Tony, Tara, Bucky, and Alice. But who are the other ones?" Natasha asked before something smashed into the back of her head.

Natasha's body hit the ground and Kage dropped the 4x4 plank she'd been holding and glanced behind her. "That was too close. Take her to join the others. I'll figure something to tell them." She then started walking down the hill while the [female](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4958338/chapters/11404114#) figure grabbed Natasha and dragged her away.

 

 

Tony and Tara had found another page, leaving only three left but they didn't know about the one Natasha and Kage found.

"So that leaves four to find." Tara sighed. The nightmare seemed almost over yet still had a long way to go.

"We'll find them Tara. I promise we'll get out of this." Tony squeezed her hand to comfort her.

"Dad!"

Tony jumped about a foot in the air at the voice before turning and seeing Kage run towards them.

"Kage!" Tara ran to her sister and they hugged.

"I'm so glad to see you both." Kage breathed.

"What happened? Where's Natasha?" Tony asked.

Kage shook her head. "Slender man got her. We had just found a page and then she was gone." Kage held the page out to them.

"Oh god no." Tara place a hand to her mouth.

"Let's find Alice and Bucky quickly then." Tony turned and started walking.

"What happened?" Tara whispered to Kage.

"Saw too many light. Had to get rid of her." Kage answered.

"I see. We are almost through with this. No more slip ups." Tara growled before running to catch up to their father, redoning the scared daughter act.

Kage smirked. "Oh don't you worry sis. Soon it will just be you and dad and then we can end this night."

 

 

Bucky had taken the lead when he spotted something up a head in a small clearing. Kneeling down Bucky picked up a white piece of cloth with what looked like black hairs caught on it.

"What is this?" Bucky turned it over in his hands a few times before hearing a twig snap a head of him. "Who's there!?" Bucky shouted before his eyes glazed over.

Alice walked around him and removed the cloth from his hand. "See you later Bucky. It's time for me to rejoin my sisters and dad." Alice gave Bucky a kiss on the cheek before walking away, leaving Bucky with Slender man.

 

 

Alice was found sitting in a clearing playing with Black Alice, alone.

Tony ran to her. "Alice are you alright?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, but Slendy took Bucky."

Tony swore under his breath. "He got Natasha too."

Alice glanced behind Tony to Kage who just shrugged.

"We only need 3 more pages and then we are done." Tony told Alice.

"Oh." Alice reached into a pocket on Black Alice's dress and pulled out a page. "Black Alice and I found this."

Tony smiled. "Two more left. We are almost out of here."

"Where's Kage?" Tara asked.

Tony stood and looked around. Kage was no where to be seen. "Damn it! Let's go girls." He grabbed Alice and started walking with Tara close behind.


	5. The last page

They found a page on an old broken down truck. And with it Alice was gone. Only Black Alice remained on the ground.

"We're not getting out of this." Tara cried as she picked up Black Alice and held it tight to her chest.

"We are getting out of this. Even if I have to rip up ever tree out of the ground with my bare hands." Tony assured her. "We just need one more page and then we can leave." He hugged her tightly.

"Ok dad." Tara nodded.

The two started walking again. Every now and then Tony would whisper comforting words to her. The drumming sounds where at there loudest now.

"One more page." Tony reminded her.

The sound of a child screaming stared the both of them before they caught sight of a pale boy running towards them.

"Oh god. It's Charlie! Run!" Tara screamed before turning and running the other way.

Tony was right behind her. Every now and then looking behind him to see if they lost the boy.

 

Tony was now alone. Tara had disappeared among the trees and he hadn't been able to find her once he lost the little boy. He panicked for a while before pulling himself together and searching for the last page. It was his only hope to find everyone and escape.

 

He walked for hours, avoiding Slender man, Charlie, and a female figure when they appeared. He had to find those pages but now that he was alone he was the sole focus of those things and it was clear they wanted him. He caught sight of the last page and grabbed it when he ran past it. Everything just stopped. The drums, the sound of the woman running, Charlie's scream. All of it just stopped. Tony turned around and found the three were gone.

"Is it over?" He asked himself. He just couldn't believe it was over just like that.

He then remembered the others and began searching for them. He had to at least find his daughters and make sure they are safe.

 

It took another hour before he found Tara, kneeling in a clearing in tears. Tony ran to her and knelt before her.

"Hey, it's ok kiddo. It's over. We're safe now." He promised her.

Tara shook her head. "No, no it's never over"

"Yes it is Tara. I got all eight pages. We can leave now." Tony assured her.

Tara shook her head again. "It's all a lie dad. The pages don't do anything."

Tony frowned at that before looking up. There was Slender man standing behind Tara. Tony moved to get up but noticed Charlie and the female figure standing around them.

"Oh god." Tony breathed. They were dead. Or whatever it is that those creatures do to their victims.

"Daddy? There's something you need to know." Tara whispered.

"What is it Tara?" Tony asked as he looked at the three figures, waiting for them to do something.

Tara was silent for a while before speaking. "Happy Halloween dad." She whispered.

Tony for a moment didn't understand what she said before it clicked in her mind. "What?" He asked as he looked down at her.

Tara lifted her head and smiled at him. "Happy Halloween."

Slender man and the female figure started laughing while Charlie faded out of existence and from behind the trees came the whole team, plus Pepper, Jane, and Darcy.

"What?!" Tony asked.

Tara jumped up and walked over to Slender man, pulling off his face to revile Loki.

"How was I darling?" Loki asked her.

"Perfect. You were the best Slender man ever!" She laughed before kissing him.

The female figure pulled off her mask and reviled herself to be Wanda. "That was the most fun I have had in a long time."

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Tony asked.

"It seems this was all a prank created by your daughters for Halloween." Steve answered.

"And everyone who didn't join this little party was in on the prank." Kage answered with a grin.

"Did you have to knock me out?" Natasha asked Kage.

Kage shrugged. "You saw the lights from the others. I couldn't allow you to tell anyone and risk ruining things."

Tony ran a hand through his hair. "This whole thing was a set up?" Tony asked.

"Yep. We felt it was time to give back to you." Sara said with a smile.

"Loki played the part of Slender man, Wanda when she wasn't using her powers to lure away the others played the role of Kate, and Loki created the illusion of Charlie." Alice said as she took back her doll.

Tony stood up, still in shocked.

"Loki also made sure we didn't leave the forest before we finished the act." Tara added.

"You four girls, come here." Tony ordered.

The four sisters walked over to him, expecting to be yelled out.

Tony quickly pulled them all into a tight hug. "I am so proud of you four! You had me convinced that this was real and never once did I doubt it."

The girls laughed.

"We're glad you liked out prank dad." Kage chuckled.

"How could I not like it? It was so perfectly planned and done. I couldn't have done better myself." Tony praised.

"It was all Tara's idea. She planned the whole thing and got everyone involved." Alice announced.

"The pop up I got about Slender man?" Tony asked.

"That was Sarah, she was able to make a convincing pop up that we knew you couldn't ignore and slip it past your firewalls." Kage answered.

"But how did you make everyone disappear?" Tony asked.

Pietro stepped forward at that. "A little speed was all that was needed."

"And Tara got her boyfriend Loki to cover the tracks." Kage added.

"Boyfriend?" Tony asked.

Tara looked embarrassed. "Yeah I kind of thought I would hold back till maybe Christmas. But I couldn't help but ask him to join this prank." Tara pulled away from Tony and walked over to Loki, who had magicked off his Slender man outfit and replaced it with his normal one.

"I was more then happy to join in this." Loki smiled as he wrapped an arm around Tara.

"Ok we are talking about this when we get home." Tony said.

"But Tony you'd have to miss the party if you do that." Clint commented.

Tony raised a brow. "A party? Well then what are we waiting for?"

The group left the forest and headed back to Tony's private jet for the party. Not seeing the three figures hiding in the shadows, watching the group leave their forest.

"So it was all a well executed prank?" Tony asked.

Tara laughed. "Yes dad. Everyone knows Slender man is just a character from a video game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you everyone for reading this story. It was fund to write and a nice change of pace for a while. Also Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
